pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Tranquill Hunting
(Konoka and Pidove are by a tree) (Pidove): Pidove, Dove, Pidove... Pi Dove Dove? ("So, how did you and your friend, Setsuna, right, first met?") (Konoka): You want to know how we first met? I think I understand you. (Pidove): Pidove, Dove... ("Just curious") (Konoka): Well... (flashbacks starts) (Konoka): Well... I remember when I was five... Setsuna moved with me, long ago, and she said that she'd protect me. When I was five, she rescued me, when I was drowning... (flashback ends) (Pidove): Pi? ("You did?") (Konoka): And she was protecting me, since then... even through hard times. But sometimes, as she and I grew older, she suddenly felt awkward at me. I'll never knew why... (Pidove): Pidove, Pi... ("What's that supposed to mean?") (Konoka): I don't know... She always blush at me and speak like she has something for me. (Konoka pets Pidove) (Konoka): But I know Setsuna. She's very friendly to me. (Pidove): Pidove... Pi. Pidove, Dove... ("I guess that's what make ships in friendships") (Konoka): 95 points... (Pidove dives in Konoka and nuzzles her) (Konoka giggles) (Setsuna was far away from Konoka & Pidove) (Setsuna): I still don't get why it suddenly has a thing for Miss Konoka... It's like she's a version of me. (A scream was made) (Setsuna): What was that? (Setsuna dashes off) (Setsuna sees a Pawniard, being attacked by Houndour) (Setsuna): Oh, no! (Setsuna holds her sword up and called to the Houndour) (Setsuna): Just what do you think you're doing? (The Houndour run off) (Setsuna cradles Pawniard) (Setsuna): Are you okay? (Pawniard): Pawniard... (Setsuna): Don't worry. Those bad dogs won't hurt you, anymore. (Houndour): HOun... ("Oh, yeah?") (Houndour blasts an Inferno attack at Setsuna's back) (Setsuna screams in pain) (Setsuna runs off, with Pawninard in her arms) (Setsuna): OW! OH! It's hot! OW! (Setsuna runs towards Konoka) (Konoka): Setsuna? (Pidove): Pidove? (Konoka, shocked): SHE'S ON FIRE! (Setsuna, screaming): WATER! WATER! (Konoka sees the Houndour confront Konoka) (Konoka): YOU! How dare you hurt Sec-Chan? (Houndour bark at Konoka) (Pidove flies over the Houndour) (Konoka): Pidove! Attack! (Pidove): Pidove! (Houndour uses Flamthrower at Pidove) (Pidove dodges it) (Pidove uses Quick Attack) (Pidove misses) (Houndours use Crunch) (Pidove falls) (Setsuna): Oh, no! (Konoka): Pidove! (Pidove falls to the ground) (Setsuna): That's a deadly move. Pidove couldn't take it, against a Dark-type. (Konoka, in tears): Pidove... My friend... (Pidove gets up, and uses Steel Wing which strikes Houndour) (The second Houndour uses Flamethrower, knocking Pidove down) (Setsuna): There's too many of them! (Konoka): Fight it, Pidove! You can do it! (Setsuna): No, it's over, Miss Konoka. Pidove's too weak to fight. (Pidove): Pi... dove... (Pidove gets up) (Pidove): Pidove? "Konoka?" (Pidove sees Konoka crying) (Pidove, determined with a brave look): Pidove... Pidove... Pidove! "Setsuna... Konoka... I'm doing this for you... I won't lose..." (Pidove screeches) (Pidove turns light blue) (Setsuna, in shock): What's that? (Konoka): Pidove? What is it? (Pidove begins evolving) (Konoka, watches in amazement): What's happening? (Setsuna, watches in amazement): It's evolving, Miss Konoka! It's wings are growing longer... or something like that. Weird Pidove... (Pidove evolves into Tranquill) (Setsuna): A quill? (Tranquill): Tranquill! (Konoka): It's a Tranquill! (Tranquill uses Aerial Ace at the first Houndour) (The first Houndour falls) (The second Houndour uses Flamethrower, as Tranquill dodges it) (Konoka): Tranquill! Use Sky Attack! (Tranquill lands a Sky Attack on the second Houndour) (Both Houndours retreat) (Setsuna): Amazing... That Pidove evolved... and it saved Miss Konoka. (Setsuna remembers how she saved Konoka) (Setsuna, to Tranquill): Please... Take good care of Miss Konoka, Miss Tranquill. (Setsuna turns away, as it comforts the Pawniard) (Setsuna, to Pawniard): Are you okay now? They're gone. (Pawniard): Pawniard! (Konoka): Hey, Tranquill! How about a hug? (Tranquill flies past Konoka) (Konoka): Huh? (Tranquill flies inside Setsuna's blazer, cuddling inside) (Setsuna gasps in fear) (Setsuna): Uh... Miss Konoka? It's your Pokemon... (Konoka laughs, as does Pawniard) (Tranquill's head pops out of her blazer and smiles to Setsuna) (Setsuna, trembling): What a day... (Pawniard): Pawniard! (Konoka): It said you saved its life. (Setsuna): I know... and I still have the burn marks on me. (Pawniard looks at Setsuna, endearlingly) (Konoka): Well, I think it wants to come with, after you saved him. (Setsuna): Really? (Setsuna, to Pawniard): You want to come with me, after what I did? Miss Konoka protected you, too. (Tranquill, inside Setsuna): Tranquill... (Setsuna): GET OUT OF MY BLOUSE! (Tranquill flies out and hugs Konoka) (Setsuna, flustered): Forgive me. But I want to know... You're serious... (Pawniard nods) (Pawniard): Pawniard! (Setsuna gasps): Is it true? (Pawniard jumps and cheers) (Setsuna): Okay... I guess I can own you. But NO going into my shirt. You're pretty sharp... and it is the least I can do, since I rescued you from those Houndours. (Setsuna is on her knees, bowing to Pawniard) (Setsuna): Shall I be your protector? (Pawniard): Pawn! Pawn! (Setsuna rolls a Poke Ball to it) (Pawniard enters the Poke Ball) PING! (Konoka): Good job, Setsuna! (Setsuna holds the Poke Ball and whimpers) (Setsuna): I wonder if this world has a first aid tent... (Setsuna faints) (Konoka): AAAH! Setsuna! Hey, are you okay? Setsuna! (Tranquil starts to fly, with Setsuna & Konoka with her) (Setsuna was still out) (Konoka sees Negi & Asuna) (Konoka): Tranquill, fly to Negi! He'll help out Setsuna. (Tranquill flies down) (Setsuna was treated by Chamo, using an ice pack) (Asuna): What? She rescued a Pawniard? (Negi): I hope she doesn't have harsh burns. (Konoka): And it's worse off... My Pidove protected Setsuna, after she was burning, and she evolved. Tranquill rescued Setsuna & I. (Asuna): Really... (Chamo): You know, not to sound sick, but should Setsuna's clothes be burnt into ashes? (Tranquill): Tranquill... "Sicko". (Konoka): It's only charred up. Setsuna saved that Pawniard's life from those two Houndours, and Tranquill saved the day. (Asuna): And that was earlier? (Konoka): It was, Asuna. We made new friends. I got Tranquill, and she got Pawniard. If she wakes up, she'll show you. (Asuna): Nah. Maybe later. But, damn, that was rad for Setsuna, and risk third-degree burns. (Negi): When we leave soon, I'll have Ako look her up. (Chamo): Why do it now, through a pactio? (Negi): You're crazy! I've revived a Sentret with her! I doubt I'll do it with Setsuna! (Asuna): I get it. And risk getting a DUD card? (Tranquill): Tranquill... "She'll be okay..." (Tranquill nuzzles at Setsuna's head, as she was still out) (Konoka, to Asuna): That reminds me... How did you fare in your Pokemon hunt? (Asuna): Well, it was awful... but I manage to catch a Pokemon. (Konoka, giggling): You didn't get one, did you? (Asuna holds up a Poke Ball) (Asuna, shouting): Oh, no? (Asuna summons Darumaka) (Darumaka): Daru! (Konoka): I'll believe it, when I see it! (Chamo): You should've seen it! Asuna was slammed, stung, bitten, assaulted, and splashed by a lot of Pokemon! (Asuna, angrily to Chamo): We get it... (Chamo): You should've seen her being chased by that herd of Tauros! It was so funny! POW! (Asuna sends Chamo flying) (Asuna): SHUT UP, YOU RAT! (Chamo flies off into the blue sky) (Chamo): I'M BLASTING OFF! (A twinkle in the sky is shown) (Negi): CHAMO! (Negi runs off, looking for Chamo) (Asuna): I swear... (Tranquill): Tran... Tranquill? "She's like a ill-tempered Fearow... Isn't she?" (Konoka): You had hell, did you? (Darumaka dances around) (Asuna, to Darumaka): Do you WANT me to slam you? I caught you as my first, you know. (Darumaka): Darumaka... "Sorry..." (Setsuna moans) (Setsuna): Where am I? (Konoka): Setsuna! You're alive! (Asuna): Of course she is! No one dies in third-degree burns by a Fire-type... (Setsuna sobs, as she hugs Asuna) (Setsuna, crying): I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I got blasted by Voltorbs, singed by Houndours, tickled by a Tranquill, and even tripped in a log... I hate this place! (Asuna): And I thought I was having hell... (Darumaka): Daru... (Konoka): It's okay, Setsuna... It was not your fault. TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Konoka's Pidove is revealed to know Quick Attack and Steel Wing. *Konoka's Pidove evolves into Tranquill, and learns Aerial Ace and Sky Attack. *Setsuna catches a Pawniard.